The Destruction of Katarn
by Zaco2o2
Summary: A new story and memories of Optimus' awesome battles, with some of my own twists and characters!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Optimus Primal was saddened as he looked at the jungle world Katarn, for it would be his last. The escape pod was ready for take off, but he would never forget, the huge battle the Maximals fought with the Predicons. This is their heroic tale of life, death, and everything in-between. All though this battle was wild, and rather destructive, most of the Maximals did survive. Not very easily though, as you will soon find out. As for The Predicons, well I can't say as much, for their forgotten leader Megatron was destroyed, they voted unanimously on the treacherous Turantulus. Which you will find out will be a huge mistake on the Predicons side. Blacharchnia, a once Maximal did again another Benedict Arnold, going back to the Predicons. The only thing on _her_ mind was taking the Predicons from Turantulus. Which will be costly to the Maximals, and herself. 

"Uh, boss monkey, you feelin' okay?" Questioned Rattrap, one of Optimus Primal's best friends.

"I'm fine Rattrap, but where are we going to go now, with nothing left of this planet. It saddens me, I feel it is my fault." He answered, in his deep, metallic voice. But deep inside he knew it wasn't his fault it was the Predicons fault.

"It wasn't _your_ fault, it was the Predicons." Rattrap was saying what he was thinking. Optimus didn't care, he just sat back and tried to relax, which was almost impossible for a large robot like him. He was the largest of all the Beast Wars. And he hoped it would stay that way, for he liked being cowered at. He could feel the intimidation as he walked by the Predicons. He grinned slightly, happy to have that feeling of power, and the feeling of love. For deep down inside, he loved Airrazor, but could never take her away from his good friend Tigertron. He knew he would have to destroy Tigertron to get her, but they were just too close. After Airrazor passed, he went after Blacharchnia. But she was too much connected to Cheetor, who was destroyed in the coming to this planet. Maybe, Optimus thought, that is why she left. Too many good memories. It did sadden him to see Cheetor go, but Optimus was going to destroy him anyway, for he was soon going to be a traitor, he found out. But the crash saved the work and humiliation. It was going to be good leaving the death ground, he wished they could of done it before. But he dreamed a lot. He new when he got to his new home all would pass and these evil memories would just disappear, but he knew that would never, ever happen, for this was the worst, and possibly best battle he had ever fought. 

"You look pale big monkey, you sure your okay?" Rattrap had become annoying, asking all these questions. Optimus didn't answer until a few moments passed then said:

"Rattrap, we should be heroes, not killers. We could of talked and that planet could of survived. We didn't just kill the Predicons, we killed innocent animals, creatures that don't know what we are and what we are doing. On _their _planet. It wasn't yours, it wasn't mine, it was theirs, and we took it from them. Not only the planet, but their lives. Why did we Rattrap, why?" The question hung. Now this is their epic battle:


	2. Optimus' Memory

Optimus Primal could remember the first time he came to Katarn. It was years ago, before the Predicons even existed. It was like yesterday to him. It was good, he thought, to leave, leave the evil Katarn. But he was going to miss it. The memories implanted were unforgettable. 

BOOM! It felt as if I woke up from a deep sleep, in a monkey form. I knew what happened, of course, because I was programmed to be any animal my scanner picked up. It was a gorilla. I wasn't sadden by this, form. I was glad, it felt as if I could rip somebody's arm off with a finger. It was awesome to have such power in my hands. I loved every second of it.

I just needed a couple more moments and I could change, change to my robot form. If I thought animal mode was great, I'm sure robot mode would be twice as powerful. I leaned to my right to see two more cybopods( what we are until we turn into Transformers), and to my left, three more. And as I looked up, I saw a sure dead cybopod. It was sad to see.

I saw the thin red line that indicated that someone's scanner was up and running read to turn them into a...RAT! 

"Hello, monkey, I'm Rattrap...And you are?"

"Optimus Prim-" I got interrupted 

"Did you say Optimus Primal?! I... I am not worthy!" He went down on is hands and knee's and started to go up and down. It was very annoying, so I kicked him. I didn't do it _that _hard, I just forgot about my immense strength and sent him about fifty feet. It was an accident I couldn't avoid. But you would kick him too if he was doing that to you.

So after that, I helped him up, apologized, and moved on. He was very forgiving, which was also very annoying. It made my boil up inside. It was horrible! I didn't think I was some king or something back home. But by now I'm sure home is gone. The Predicons probably took it over. I know they will never find this planet. This is my, our, new home. And it isn't too shabby. 

" So, how do you like this place?" I asked Ratman, or whatever his name was.

"It is a place to be, uh I guess. I guess it is home. I guess. Whatever. I don't give a big crap. It is, home." This rat was dumber that street rats! And he was supposed to be smart!

I was completely annoyed, until there came a tiger. Called himself Tigertron. I liked him very much. And I was almost getting used to Rattraps unusual sense of humor. I liked this place a lot. It was nice. It was a jungle. It was home.


End file.
